The Attack Of The Books
by ThatxGirlxThere
Summary: When Mikayla's mom is attacked in the library, will they be able to save her? And will Mikayla have the strength to do what she has to do? Sorry, I still suck at summaries. I'm getting better though.


**A/N: Okay, this story was sort of inspired from one of my friends on here, LiZ-RoX. She said that my idea of just randomly typing a story one day was a good one. I honestly have no idea how this is going to come out but hopefully it'll be good. It's probably going to just be a short and silly story but it's still something. Okay, I'm just going to end the author's note now before I put too much in it. If I did, I'd never get to the story. Here it goes!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Attack Of The Books

Mikayla was sitting quietly in a chair at the library reading a book. She was oblivious to all of her surroundings. Many people passed her and were staring at her. Nobody ever sat and read in that library. If possible, people didn't even like to go there because it was so spooky. But Mikayla just didn't care. She loved her books and would stop and read anywhere that she could. She was just unique that way.

None of the other kids that were her age ever read. They always hung out with their boyfriends and girlfriends. She didn't have a boyfriend though. She wasn't interested in anyone that way. All that she needed to be happy were her books.

Mikayla's mom suddenly appeared from around that corner. She had been waiting for her daughter to hurry up and finish reading whatever book she currently had.

"Hurry up already!" she yelled.

Mikayla just looked up at her mom uncaringly. She wasn't going to just stop reading and her mom knew that.

"Come on mom. I'm almost done! Can't you just wait a little bit longer? Why don't you look for a book to read in the meantime?" said Mikayla. She knew that her mom despised reading but she just liked to tease her.

"Fine! I'll look around for a little while but you better be done soon. You know that I hate it here," her mother replied. And with that, her mother left the room.

Mikayla watched her mom walk away and went back to her reading. This was definitely one of her favorite books yet. She just wished that it didn't have to end. As soon as she reached the second to last page of her book, she heard a piecing scream. Out of nowhere, she saw books flying towards her. She ran in the direction that her mom had gone in earlier and saw her laying on the floor. She looked pretty beat up. She kneeled down next to her just as another book came whipping past them. Both mother and daughter were more terrified than they thought was possible.

"Are you okay?" Mikayla frantically asked her mom. Her mom couldn't seem to get up and she had multiple scratches and bruises covering all of her exposed body. Even her clothes were mildly torn apart. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Um… Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just really shocked," her mother said unconvincingly. She definitely did not look okay at all and she needed to find help.

"Mom, you really look like crap right now. Come on, we need to get you some help."

Her mom shook her head and stayed in the same position on the ground. She looked down at her beaten up legs for a second and then back up to her terrified daughter.

"No. You're right. But I really can't walk right now. Why don't you go look for the librarian? I just have the slightest feeling that you know the layout better than I do. I'd get lost trying to find the library with you," her mom joked. Just then, another large group of books came hurtling towards both of them. Mikayla barely dodged them but her mom still got hit by three of them. They were running out of time. Mikayla needed to find somewhere to hide her mom where no books could possibly reach her. But every place she could think of still had too many books nearby. She'd just have to make a run for it.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with me gone?" Mikayla nervously asked her mother. She really didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She'd be heartbroken if something did. Her father was already dead. He was killed in a terrible head-on collision. She also had no siblings. Her mother was really all that she had. There was no way that she'd be able to survive without her.

"Yes, I'm positive. Please just go now honey," her mother assured her.

Mikayla simply nodded and just ran off towards the librarian's office. Luckily, it wasn't too far away and she got there in a little over a minute. The second she reached the door, she frantically started knocking on it. She had to get the librarians attention and she had to get it quick. When nobody answered, she opened the door and ran in. She was surprised that the door was even open. When she got in there, the librarian was nowhere in sight. She must have run off when the books went crazy and forgot to lock the door. Now, Mikayla was at a loss. She had no idea how to save her mom. She wished she was strong enough to carry her out but she knew she wasn't. Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

If she could find something in the library with wheels, she could safely roll her mother out of the library. But where would she find something like that. Miraculously, she thought of a room with something suitable for the job. All she had to do was go to the…

Her thoughts were interrupted by another piercing scream. She had to quickly check on her mom or something terrible could happen. She just couldn't let that happen.

She ran up to her mom and saw fifteen books at her side wildly attacking her. She started pulling the books away and beating them until they stopped moving. After much time was wasted, all of the books were down and out of life.

"Mom, the librarian wasn't in his office so I have to find another way for you to get out. I think I have a good enough plan to do that, but it'll only work if I can find a good enough rolling chair. If I find one, I can quickly roll you out of here," Mikayla told her mom. Now that she really thought about it, her plan sounded extremely unrealistic and silly but it was the only thing left to do.

"Okay honey, just do what you have to do. You know that I'll still be here when you get back," joked her mother.

Mikayla quickly exited the room and went to the area with all of the computers. She wasn't having luck finding any rolling chairs. They were all ordinary and wouldn't do her any good. When she reached the back of the room, she saw a door leading to another room. It looked like there were even more computers in there. She quickly sprinted into the room and immediately found a rolling chair. She made her way with it back to her mom.

"I found one mom!" exclaimed Mikayla. She was so ecstatic that she couldn't even hide her happiness. She quickly loaded her mother onto the chair with only minor assistance from her mother. She started running toward the exit while listening to what her mother had to say.

"Thank you so much for saving me Mikayla! I thought that I was going to die in there! Who would have ever thought that your precious books could be so vicious. I mean, they made me fall to the ground and break my legs! Even you couldn't do that," said her mother.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm not that strong. And I did get you into the chair didn't I? That shows a little bit of strength," replied Mikayla while trying not to laugh.

As they reached the car, the looked back at the library one last time. It had never looked so intimidating to them before. Mikayla helped her mom into the passenger seat and then got in the car herself. They just looked at each other.

"Well, at least we know why everybody hates that library now," said Mikayla.

Her mother just laughed. She would have never believed anybody if they told her that the reason why they hated the library was because the books were evil. She would have just called them crazy.

"Yeah," she said, "now we know."

They drove quietly the rest of the way home, away from the dangerous library, never to be visited by them again.

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I warned you at the beginning of this story that it was going to be silly. That was before my spontaneous creation of evil books. I hadn't even known what I was going to be writing about while I was typing the author's note. Cool, huh? Sadly enough, I think that this story was even more serious than I intended it to be. But in the end, it was still incredibly crazy and unrealistic. Now aren't we all happy that we don't have any libraries like that near where we live? I sure am. I'd freak out if that happened at my library. **

**Anyway, R/R please! I need as many reviews as I can get. Also, criticize me all you want, but I am not changing this story one bit. It was extremely spontaneous and me changing anything would ruin the whole thing for me. But I still do want all of your guys' opinions.**

**Thanks for reading the worlds dumbest story! :P **

**They should make a Worlds Dumbest Stories show. I mean they have Worlds Dumbest everything else and those shows are so stupid and hilarious. I love the people that comment on what the stupid people in the world do. Okay, my rant on Worlds Dumbest stuff is over.**

**Thanks for visiting again! Please claim your money after you are finished reviewing. :D**


End file.
